


Send me a ship—

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and I’ll tell you which one does what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send me a ship—

**Author's Note:**

> from [jimmynovakisaved](http://pocketlass.tumblr.com/post/100763781235/jimmynovakisaved-send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell), send me a ship and I’ll tell you who:
> 
> \- makes the bed in the mornings  
> \- has sole posession of the T.V. remote  
> \- is the bigger cuddler  
> \- does the laundry  
> \- mows the lawn  
> \- shops for groceries  
> \- comes home drunk at 3am  
> \- makes breakfast  
> \- remembers to feed the fish  
> \- decorates the apartment  
> \- initiates duets  
> \- falls asleep first

Oh, Tony tidak pernah menata tempat tidur. Dan kalau bukan Steve yang menariknya menyingkir dari meja kerja, biliuner satu itu bahkan mungkin tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya. Ah, ralat—tempat tidur _mereka_.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, jangan pernah berani mengganti channel kalau Steve sudah duduk di depan tv. Sekalipun yang terputar adalah _Titanic_ (‘ _Untuk yang keseratus kalinya_ , _ya ampun_ ,’ sungut Clint) atau _Animal Planet_ (yang disambut gembira oleh Thor, ‘ _Lihat mereka, Kawan! Mahluk-makhluk kecil dari bumi! Sangat menarik!_ ’)

Natasha pernah sekali bercanda dan bilang kalau Steve itu seperti oktopus. Peluk sini, peluk sana, peluk apa saja yang bisa dipeluk. Tony, tentu saja, menerima pelukan paling spesial dari Steve.

Pft. Tidak perlu ditanya. JARVIS yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Clint Barton, di balik topeng _I’m a SHIELD agent I’m trained to kill_ -nya, sebenarnya punya hobi berkebun. Pot bunga di kantor Stark, deretan tanaman di balkon Avengers Tower, taman di belakang gedung HQ, percayalah, Clint yang mengurusi.

Tony tidak pernah ingat makan. Steve belum familiar dengan barang-barang di supermarket. Thor, apalagi. Clint dan Natasha memilih makan di luar daripada harus repot. Jadi ya, Bruce Banner dapat jatah mengisi stok kulkas di dapur The Avengers.

Jangankan jam tiga pagi, Tony Stark pernah tidak pulang semalaman dan baru muncul di Avengers Tower besok siangnya; dengan dua kancing kemeja hilang, wajah penuh bekas lipstik, dan bau alkohol menyengat. Steve tidak mau bicara dengannya selama seminggu penuh.

Kadang Steve membuat sandwich dan telur dadar. Kadang Tony membuatkannya kopi (yang ditolak halus oleh Steve dengan memilih minum jus jeruk yang dia buat sendiri.)

Tidak ada binatang peliharaan di Avengers Towers. Sekali waktu Hulk pernah membawa pulang beberapa hamster. Uh, kesemuanya mati terinjak kemudian. Clint punya anjing, tapi lebih sering dia titipkan ke Kate daripada dia bawa pulang.

Heh. Kalau Tony yang mendekor, bisa dipastikan warna wallpapernya cuma ada dua: kuning dan/atau merah. Pria itu terlalu terobsesi dengan Iron Man.

 

“ _And at last, I see the light—_ “ Steve memulai.

Tony mundur pelahan, menggeleng. “Nope. Nay. Nadah. Jangan buat aku melakukannya, Cap.”

“— _and it’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light—_ “ Steve menarik tangan Tony, separo memaksa mengajaknya menari berputar di tengah ruangan.

Tony mengerang. Fuck Captain America. Fuck everything. Dia tidak bisa bilang tidak kalau Steve sudah menatapnya sambil memasang tampang anak anjing minta dipungut begitu. Tony menghela napas kalah.

“ _... and its like the sky is new._ ”

 

Steve tidur lebih dulu malam itu, setelah semalaman mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

 


End file.
